leisuresuitlarryfandomcom-20200213-history
Shablee
Shablee is a dark-skinned makeup artist who is working at La Costa Lotta in Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out!. "She" is revealed to be a man, after she reveals "her" penis to put a condom on it. Larry is shocked and horrified to find out he kissed a homosexual transvestite cross dresserLSL6 Game Design Document, pg 11, 17, 23, 47, 60, 62 (at which point the gender pronouns used change to masculine for the character). He or She is one of the characters whom Larry must seduce (or be seduced by) in order to win the heart of Shamara Payne. This is a controversial character please read controversies and canon policy. Background Larry meets "her" at La Costa Lotta, when he wins an all-expenses paid trip on the game show Stallions. Shablee is a perky little black transvestite spa guest. Beautiful babe, good dresser, nice make-up. She "hangs out" in the Make-Up Classroom, trying to powder over "her" beard.LSL6 Design Document, pg 11, 17, 23, 47, 60, 62 When Larry introduced himself to her, "she" tells him that "she" desired a fancy sequined dress, claiming "she" had been shopping for an evening gownLSL6 Design Doc, pg 11, 62, she needed for the spa's big Weight Loss Spring Formal ball. "She" demands that Larry beg, borrow, or steal the evening gown from another women at the resort.LSL6 Hintbook, pg 17. The gown she receives turns "her" on, and "she" finally agrees to a date with Larry, at the beach that night, but "she" had one last requirement that he brings a condom to "her". After giving her the condom, they gab, grab, gropeLSL6 Hintbook, pg 19, make out, hugg, kiss, loveLSL6 Design Doc, pg 17 and a long soul kiss with Shablee sticking her 12-inch tongue down Larry's throat while French kissing (which Larry seemed to enjoy considerably).LSL6 Design Document, pg 60 When "she" finally decides to use the condom, "she" discreetly turns away from Larry to put it on "herself" (rather than on Larry himself). When she turned back to Larry, he notices that her gown was riding up noticeably in the front. From Shablee's erection, larry finally realized that "he/she" had a penisLSL6 Design Doc, pg 60, revealing that "she" is no sheLSL6 Design Document, pg 17, but that she was in actuality a transvestite the entire time (a man who likes dressing up as a woman, and acting as one).LSL6 Hintbook, pg 61. As he notices her realizes that "she" is a man, and that is why "she" knows what a 'man' really wants. Larry does a take, sickens as he realizes what he's done. Larry recoils back falls to is knees, and begins spitting and gagging due to their prior kissing, trying to get 'that taste out his mouth'.LSL6 Design Doc, pg 60 While he preoccupied on all fours, and vomiting, Shablee comes up behind him, forcing 'himself' on Larry. Larry screams as 'his girlie-man' begins raping him.LSL6 Design Doc, pg 23 The 'morning after'LSL6 Hintbook, pg 43, he wakes up in his hotel room, regretting his experience the night before, he stands in his bathroom and rinses out his mouth in the sinkLSL6 Design Doc, pg 60, gargling his heart out furiously, due to the previous night's experience.LSL6 Design Document, pg 17, 60LSL6 Hintbook, pg 61 He then returned to the beach to pick up the warm remnants of Shablee's ("their") champagne, deciding it was okay to take; 'he earned it' (emphasis on "EARNED")LSL6 Hintbook, pg 61. Of all the women Larry has ever met in his adventures, Shablee gives him the biggest, and most unwelcome, surprise. He met "her" in the make-up classroom at La Costa Lotta health spa. "She" promises him a wonderful time as a reward for an item of clothing. And "she" certainly comes through on the beach at night, but in a very unexpected way.The Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry, 3rd Edition, pg 151 For it turned out that "she's" no lady.The Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry, 3rd Edition, pg 331, 4th Edition, pg 281 The moment he learned the truth about Shablee (and possibly himself?)LSL6 Hintbook, pg 61 was a moment he will always remember,LSL6 Hintbook, pg 18 his first (admitted) homosexual experience.LSL6 Design Doc, pg 23 Larry had never forgiven Al Lowe for putting him into this situation, while he 'worked' on that scene for the 'game'.The Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry, 3rd Edition, 331, 4th Edition, 281 He hoped the 'role' he played in the 'game', and his experiences ("playing a role in the game"), would not hurt his rocky relationship with Patti.The Official Guide to Leisure Suit Larry, 286 Personality and traits "She" is a 'perky transvestite'LSL6 Design Doc, pg 62. "She" has a beard and is good at covering it up with "her" expert makeup.LSL6 Design Doc, pg 11 "She" also has a very long tongue, said to be twelve inches long (and a similarly sized 'erection').LSL6 Design Document, pg 60 "She" only has an interest in men.GirlsInterAction, Spring 1994, p63.jpg Gallery Shablee.png GirlsInterActionSpring1994p63.jpg Behind the scenes Shablee is said to be a stereotype and satire of the "transvestite" character from The Crying Game.InterAction Magazine, Holiday 1992: "He enthusiastically proclaimed that "..the girls of this Larry Calendar are both high-rent and hot ..." though he disavowed any knowledge of the one he called "the crying game girl" until after the calendar had gone to print." For the actual rape scene, the screen turns black as Larry screams, to avoid showing the actual experience. Shablee is listed as one of Larry's "Girls", however the gag is that "she" turns out to actually be a 'man'. The game forshadows the twist at several points during the date: :Wow! Shablee!! I've kissed quite a few women in my time, but I've never experienced anything quite like that! :Larry, perhaps you've finally found someone who really knows what a man wants! :She's ready to give you even more than you can take, Larry! Before finally revealing the 'big secret' that he knows what a man wants because he is a 'man': :No wonder Shablee knows what a man likes! The official hintbook also hints on the fact that Shablee is actually a man, and also jokes that possibly Larry is possibly 'bisexual' and 'enjoyed it': :Take the condom. Soon it will be night, and you'll join Shablee at the beach for a moment you'll always remember! :Learn the truth about Shablee (and possibly yourself?). After gargling in your bathroom, head for the beach. In the Design documents, "she" is described as follows: :perky transvestite :She's our perky little transvestite spa guest. :Shablee is our perky little black transvestite spa guest. Beautiful babe, good dresser, nice make-up, hair. She "hangs out" in the Make-Up Classroom, trying to powder over her beard, although no one will ever suspect this from her picture...http://allowe.com/gamedesign/Larry6%20Design.pdf When it discusses putting on the condom it questions "her" 'gender' pointing that Shablee is not actually a woman: :...an unusual girl who waits until the crucial moment to ask Larry if he has a condom, then wears it "herself"... :When you give it to her, she discretely turns away to put it on "herself". Further more, if that wasn't enough to spell it out it also states at several points throughout the document (one even indicating that Shablee is homosexual, and that he rapes Larry): :Click the condom on her. Learn she's no she. Wake up in your bathroom the next day, gargling your heart out. :If you gave Shablee the evening gown, he/she is waiting for you here....Larry's body covers her genitals, but its plain to see her new gown is riding up noticeably in front. Larry does a take sickens as he realizes what he's done, and begins spitting, trying to get that taste out of his mouth. :Complimentary Condom: ...Used on the beach with your girlie-man, Shablee. :Warm Champagne: Take from the Beach the morning after your first (admitted) homosexual experience... From the Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry we have: :Yeah, and you're gonna learn she's no lady! That was a dirty trick you played on me, Al." :Was it? Heh, heh. No harm done, just a little shock, Lar. So you wake up in your room the next day. Shablee earlier appearances involves innuendo of how turned on she is about fancy woman's clothing, which appears to be a reference 'transvestic fetishists'https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transvestic_fetishism#cite_note-DSM-5-paraphillic-1 as a male who gets pleasure off of wearing women's clothing. When you first meet Shablee "she" is wearing more or less unisex workout clothes, and as some of the guides point out more covered up (wearing more clothes) than most of the other 'female' characters (but dreams of having a fancy women's dress), which foreshadows his sexual fetish, though the breasts seem to imply that he either has enlarged 'moobs' ('man boobs') (she is after all at the resort for 'weight loss' program, and claims to be going to the formal ball), or has had some form of cosmetic surgery done, or at the very least very realistic prosthetics & makeup work. At least one guide (and some jokes in the game) does try to suggest that he is actually flat chested (thus why "she" wears such baggy unrevealing clothes, and is also good at hiding his beard). ...or it may even be Larry's own 'beer goggles' as the narrator seems to point out...: :You can only imagine what must lie beneath that top. (Since you'll never actually see it in THIS game!)" :Not yet, honeybunch. But, believe you me, I could rip this sweater off and be all over you in an instant. But not without protection. No siree, not me. Another interesting change is in the The Official Book Of Leisure Suit Larry Shablee is completely removed from the list of "Larry's Ladies" since Larry confirmed she was 'no lady' since the Third Edition (where as in the previous book "she" had been listed as Larry's Lady #10). Once the character's biological sex is discovered many of guides switch to calling 'her/she' a 'he' or a 'man'. References Category:Characters (LSL6) Category:Dates Category:Transvestites Category:Gay Category:Larry's Ladies Category:Males Category:Controversial subjects in Leisure Suit Larry